A espera
by teefah2
Summary: Na espera de um encontro, eles conhecem uma nova inimiga...ScottxJean... [CAP 5 SEM SENTIDO]
1. Convidando

**Declaimer:** Os x-men não me pertencem se um dia eu conseguir roubá-los eu aviso, ta? ()/

'_pensamento_'

– fala

(nota da autora)

**A Espera**

_Cap1 Na escola_

Segunda-feira, mas um dia de escola para nossos dois pombinhos, ambos levantam e depois de se arrumar decidem por tomar seu café.

- Bom dia (O) – disse uma Jean ainda sonolenta

- Bom dia – respondeu Scott

Jean era uma garota cuja mutação era telepatia, apesar de ser mutação era muito feliz, tinha amigos, um lar, Scott... '_Ah Scott quando será o dia em que tu serás meu... Mas peraí o q eu to pensamento... Jean vc não o ama ou ama?Não, não o ama, ele é só seu melhor amigo de infância, só isso... Quem eu to querendo enganar, só a mim mesma, eu o amo, sempre o amei, ah Scott o q sentes por mim?'_

Não sabia Jean que Scott a amava muito, só temia a rejeição, como queria tela em seus braços e poder ver q ela era somente dele. E com estes pensamentos Jean e Scott foram para a escola, aquela prisão diária, onde alunos eram comprometidos a aprender, alguns até diziam q eram obrigados a se casar com a educação, até q chegue o dia em que recebam o tão esperado diploma.

- Jean, espere – uma vos vinda de trás no meio no corredor do colégio.

- ah, oi Duncam – disse Jean.

- nossa isto é jeito de falar com seu amor? – disse com sarcasmo Duncam. Nesta fala Duncam tenta agarrar Jean, mas ela corre, tropeça e quando ia sentir o toque do chão gelado, só sentiu dois braços a pegaram. Scott, sim ele havia segurado-a antes do impacto.Seus rostos estavam tão próximos q podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

-é... obri...obrigada Scott- disse Jean totalmente corada

- de...nada – Scott vermelho q nem um tomate.

Assim toca o sinal da aula. _'Maldito sinal', pensava Scott._

_-_vamos? – perguntou Jean

- ah? A ta vamos – respondeu Scott

- alguma coisa errada, algo q não queria me contar? – perguntou Jean agora rumando em direção à sala com Scott.

- Jena...quer dizer...eu..é nós...depois...vcgostairadesaircomigo? – disse um Scott totalmente corado, corado mesmo.

**E aí gente, gostaram? Eu adoro ler fics, eu li a maioria aqui do site, e agora eu resolvi escrever uma. Eu não acompanho muito x-men, mas admiro muito a história.**

**Mas e aí será a Jean entendeu o q Scott disse ou será q ele não vai ter coragem de repetir?Será q eu vou ter inspiração para continuar a escrever?**

**Tudo isto a muito mais no emocionante segundo capítulo de A espera.**

**E não esqueçam os comentários... **


	2. Marcando

**A espera**

_Capitulo 2_

- Oh Scott-disse uma Jean totalmente corada- é claro- Como fora duro dizer aquilo, tão vergonhoso, mas precisava aceitar uma proposta do destino, como assim pensava...

Scott estava muito vermelho, mas sentiu como se um peso saísse de cima de si. Mas tinha outra coisa em mente. Três palavras, sim precisa dizer a ela três simples palavras, algo q o perturbava desde quando descobriu seu amor pela guria.

Então antes de se dizer alguma coisa o sinal toca, tirando dois pombinhos de seus preciosos pensamentos. Jean fora a primeira a "acordar" seguida de Scott. Assim foram ainda corados a suas devidas aulas.

No intervalo, os dois sentaram juntos, mas mal se olhavam direito.Foi algo muito constrangedor...

- Então... - começou Scott

- é nos encontramos... - cortou Jean

- na sexta-feira talvez, vc pode?Quer dizer vc concorda?

- sim, é claro as sete?

- as oito?

- as 07h30min?Não podemos voltar tarde, se o professor descobre q saímos assim...aí meu Deus!

Assim se sucedeu o intervalo que parecia uma eternidade para ambos os mutantes, que por mais que negassem estavam mais que ansiosos para sexta, sabiam que teriam que esperar alguns dias, pois ainda era terça-feira. Mas valeria a pena esta tal espera?

**Oie galera!Sei que não ficou grande, mas esta é minha primeira fic, então eu ando sem inspiração, este capitulo ta minúsculo, mas eu vou postar o terceiro logo, logo, assim eu espero.**

**Então o que será o que será q acontecerá nessa tal espera? Quatro dias... Menos assim, é nesses dias que acontece o clímax da história, nesta tal espera.**

**Aguardem e comentem!**


	3. Alysha Dreams

**A espera**

_Capítulo 3_

Terça-feira depois da escola:

Uma nova inimiga está para acabar com a felicidade do nosso casal preferido. Ela tem mais ou menos a altura da Jean e o mesmo peso. Seus cabelos são loiros e compridos, que vão até pra baixo da cintura. Seus olhos são um verde da cor da água, que transmitem medo e solidão. Seus poderes são de ilusionismo, podemos fazer qualquer um acreditar que está em um maravilhoso paraíso. Seu nome? Alysha Dreams

Jean estava em seu quarto sozinha toda alegre e pensativa. Sim, ela estava muito feliz. E quem não estaria?

- Os dias passam... As noites vêm... As noites vão, mas quanto tempo irá durar a espera - dizia Jean para o nada, somente pensando em seu amado Scott.

E com Scott não era diferente...

- Seus cabelos, seus olhos, sua boca tão perfeitos... - dizia Scott

Enquanto isso um avião pousava num campo mais afastado da cidade e dele descia Alysha, vestindo um vestido tomara-que-caia preto que era colado até a cintura depois ele era solto, com uma sandália super alta também preta que prendia no joelho (igual no clipe da Jenifer Lopes), seus cabelos soltos e levemente maquiada. Davam a ela uma impressão que iria a uma festa, mas ela iria a...

Terça-feira á noite:

- Ela é muito poderosa, temos que trazê-la para os X-men, senão... - dizia Xavier a Tempestade (gente desculpa, mas eu não sei o nome dela, então eu só vou colocar Tempestade). Com a mão no queixo e com a cara muito pensativa.

- Temos que avisar a todos, senão pode ser tarde de mais - dizia Tempestade enquanto corria para chamar os X-men.

Meia hora depois...

- Estão todos aqui?- perguntou Xavier

- Sim - respondeu Ciclope

- Bom, eu localizei pelo cérebro uma mutante com poderes ilusionistas, que senão trazemo-la para nosso lado, ela irá apresentar grande ameaça a todos nós-disse o professor olhando para cada um dos X-men em fileira - Ela se encontra no centro da cidade, veste um vestido preto e seus cabelos são loiros bem compridos, será fácil localizá-la. Boa Sorte!

Assim, todos foram em busca da mutante, chegando na cidade, eles vai até um beco e la encontram uma moça.

-Tenha calma, somos os X-men, estamos aqui para ajudá-la - disse Scott.

A mutante olhava assustada para eles, mas naquela cidade estava sozinha, tinha que aprender a confiar em alguém.

- Eu... Eu... Eu tenho medo - falando isto ela posse a chorar no chão com as mãos no rosto.

- Não tenha medo, pode confiar em nós!- disse Jean - Somos do Instituto Xavier, lá iremos ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes. Qual seu nome?

- Alysha. Alysha Dreams.

- Bem vindas aos X-men.

**Gente, eu voltei finalmente, demorou, mas eu voltei. Esta fic vai demorar a acabar, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para postar logo.**

**E aí? Como uma menina tão bonita, pode ser um grande mal? As aparências enganam...**


	4. Uma garota misteriosa

**A espera**

**Gente só um recadinho antes de tudo, neste capitulo a personagem principal é a Alysha, ela vai contar um pouco do romance na versão dela e o que ela ta achando de ser dos X-men.**

Quarta-feira de manha:

Alysha acordou em sua nova cama, no seu novo quart, no seu novo lar. O instituto Xavier. Achou que já era hora de esqueceu seu passado e parar de sofrer. Então se levantou, tomou um banho e colocou uma calça jeans boca de sino e uma regata preta escrito de rosa: _Fashion Girl. _Abriu a porta e ficou no corredor, não sabendo muito aonde ir, viu um rapaz, muito bonito por sinal, resolveu pedir ajuda.

- Bom dia, você sabe onde eu acho o refeitório, onde eu possa tomar meu desjejum?- pergunta ela, o mais delicado possível, já que era nova, teria que respeitar a todos.

- Sim, venha comigo, alias sou Scott - disse ele meio que surpreso com tanta delicadeza.

- Sou Alysha, você deve ser aquele rapaz que me ajudou ontem, não é?-pergunta Alysha enquanto eles iam caminhando até a escada que levava até o refeitório.

- Sim, fiquei sabendo que seus poderes são de ilusionismo, o que você faz?- pergunta ele. Ela olha para ele com os olhos arregalados e bem surpresa

- São sim... Mas como você sabe?... Você é telepático...eu posso fazer quase tudo, meus pais me chamavam de fada e o resto do mundo me chamava de bruxa...- disse ela quase chorando, só que segura muito suas lagrimas, não choraria mais pelo passado.

- Não, tenho poderes ópticos, um dia você descobre quais são e não fique assim, aqui você tem a chance de fazer novos amigos!- disse Scott tentando animá-la. Assim continuaram conversando até chegarem ao refeitório e encontrarem o resto do pessoal.

- Fala Scott!- disse Evan Daniels (Spike) dando um toque de amigo em Scott - Quem é a mina nova?Ta traindo a Jean?- disse ele sorrindo maldosamente.

Scott estava hiper vermelho, dos pés a raiz do cabelo.

- Alysha. E não - disse Scott sério, pois não gostara nada da brincadeira.

- Quem é Jean?- perguntou de uma forma bem inocente, mas com muito medo de ter falado algo que não devia, pois Scott havia ficado mais vermelho que o normal.

- Sou eu, lembra?- disse uma voz vinda lá da mesa, onde tomava seu café e ficara o tempo todo lá ouvindo a conversa.

Alysha se dirigiu a mesa e sentou-se bem devagar, por ter sido um pouco precipitada.

- Você é a moça que me ajudou ontem, estou certa?- disse eu olhando Jean comendo uma torrada.

- Sim, me chamo Jean Grey e você é a Alysha, sim?

- Aham, eu Alysha Dreams, sou da Sibéria.

- Nossa que legal, mas o que a traz aqui?- pergunta Jean percebendo que Alysha estava aparentemente com fome, mas com... vergonha, isto estava com uma certa vergonha de comer.

- Foi... Foi... Foi talvez o destino?

- Alysha, depois nós conversamos primeiro coma alguma coisa, você ainda esta fraca e precisa comer e não precisa sentir vergonha. Depois você vai à escola conosco, o professor foi fazer sua matricula.

- Oh, sim.

Alysha simplesmente pegou uma torrada ( imagina aquela torrada da Bauducco) e cortou ao meio e começou a comer devagar. Jean a olhou com assustada, como ela podia comer só isto?

- Você não vai comer mais nada? - disse Jean vendo q ela havia terminado de comer.

- Não, devo seguir uma dieta especial para manter em equilíbrio meus poderes.

- Ah ta, então vamos temos q nos arrumar para ir à escola.

Assim elas subiram as escadas e foram aos seus devidos quartos. Jean foi a primeira a descer e encontrou a turma toda na sala as esperando foi até Scott.

- Você esta linda!- disse ele sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ela usava uma saia jeans até os joelhos e uma camisa feminina vermelha fogo, realçando seus cabelos. Mas o que deixou a todos de boca aberta foi Alysha que desceu a escada como uma princesa. Ela usava uma calça jeans boca de sino com cintura baixa, aquelas bem modernas, com uns bolsos largos e uma coloração bem manchada de azul com um cinto de correntinha. Usava uma blusinha de véu preta com um forro de tecido mais grosso q ia até um pouco abaixo dos seios, o véu da blusinha ia até o começo da calça, usava botas com um salto muito, muito, muito alto.

Alysha desceu e andou perfeitamente até a porta do instituto onde já todos a esperavam.

- É, vamos? - disse Alysha

- Sim, mas como você consegue?- disse Kitty apontando para seus pés, muito surpresa.

- Ah, isto não é nada ando assim desde pequena... - disse ela com um semblante triste.

Quarta-feira na escola:

Alysha olhou tudo muito surpresa, nunca havia enfrentado uma escola normal antes sempre estudara sozinha, seus pais compravam muito livros e a faziam ler que nem uma condenada.Mas mesmo assim ficara impressionada com a tamanho do lugar.Ficou para na porta.

- É vamos para a sala de aula? - perguntou Jean

- S-Sim

- Sorte sua que você a mesma turma que a minha e da Scott. - disse Jean tentando puxar conversa.

- É.

Jean olhou para ela desconfiada, ela era uma garota muito misteriosa. Lembrou de como Scott olhou para ela, quando ela descia as escadas. Ficou com raiva, mas não podia ficar com raiva dela, já que ela era nova e só quer fazer novos amigos e ter um novo lar. Mas será que era isto que Alysha quer mesmo?

**Galera desculpa a demora, mas é que eu não sou muito boa para escrever fics, mas eu to gostando da idéia de fazer esta.**

**Espero ter imaginação para continuar...Brigada pelos coments e bjiin**


	5. Revelações

Quarta-feira na hora do intervalo:

Alysha andava com Kitty. Elas se sentaram junto com o resto do pessoal dos X-men.

- Oi

- Oi Alysha, você não vai comer nada?- disse Scott

- Não posso...

- Não pode comer?- perguntou Scott desconfiado.

_Ela tem que manter em equilíbrio seus poderes seguindo uma dieta especial._

_Ah tudo bem, mas ela pode ficar doente e desmaiar e pode ocorrer algo pior._

_Calma Scott, por que tanta preocupação? Depois da escola a gente fala com o professor._

---- Quarta-feira depois da escola:

Depois da escola, Scott e Jean contaram ao professor que Alysha não comia direito e se comportava como uma princesa.

- Ela tem seus modos, ela é nova, deve estar com vergonha, mas chame-a aqui - disse o professor Xavier.

----

- Oi professor, o que deseja?- perguntou Alysha

- Quero que me conte sobre seu passado, por que não se alimenta direito e por que tanta delicadeza, sei que isto é importante, mas você não esta de sentindo em casa.

Alysha começou a suar frio, mas se controlou e começou a contar e se abrir com o professor.

"_Quando eu nasci, foi me dada uma missão, por um mutante que controla metais. Ele matou meus pais e me ensinou a viver, controlando meus poderes"._

Alysha começou a chorar silenciosamente. O professor perguntou.

- Quais são seus poderes Alysha?

- O senhor deve saber, ponho todos em grande perigo, tenho pouco tempo aqui.

- Por que Alysha?

- Ele vai achar vocês... - disse ela se afastando... E depois saiu correndo.

Correndo ela tropeça e cai, mas é socorrida por Scott.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela nada respondeu, somente começou a chorar de novo, no ombro de Scott.

----

-Já esta melhor? - perguntou Scott

- Oh sim, muito obrigada - com sorriso mais falso do mundo.

- Agora vai me contar o que aconteceu?- disse ele não muito convencido com aquele sorriso.


End file.
